Heaven
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Angin malam masih terus berhembus. Bintang-bintang di langit masih setia pada konstelasi yang sama. Walaupun tanpa kembang api yang menghiasi langit tahun baru itu, langit tetap indah dengan sendirinya. Membentuk sebuah surga sendiri untuk mereka berdua. Surga untuk Makishima dan Kogami. ShinyaShougo. RnR?


Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Heaven

Cast :

Kogami Shinya

Makishima Shougo

Genre : Romance

Warning **: Alternative Reality, Shou-ai, Maybe OOC? Don't like don't read ^^**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Amano Akira**

.

.

.

Langit malam terlihat sangat indah ketika kita bisa menatapnya langsung dari atap sebuah gedung. Sendiri—atau berdua bersama kekasih, indahnya tetap tidak berkurang. Itulah yang Makishima lakukan sekarang. Dia sedang merebahkan diri di lantai sambil memandangi bintang-bintang yang membentuk konstelasi yang indah di langit sana. Tak peduli pada kemeja dan rambutnya yang sama-sama berwarna putih itu menjadi kotor.

Sambil menikmati angin malam yang terus berhembus, perlahan matanya yang dihiasi warna emas itu tertutup. Nafasnya terdengar teratur tapi dia tidak sedang tidur. Dia sedang menikmatinya. Menit-menit menuju pergantian tahun yang terasa sangat damai. Dia menyukai ini.

"Shougo."

Namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Matanya membuka perlahan—menunjukkan iris emasnya yang bersinar dalam gelap. Bibirnya tertarik untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman begitu tahu siapa yang datang padanya. Orang itu berdiri tepat di atas kepalanya. Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu menatap Makishima dengan tatapan datar.

"Shinya…" Makishima langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menyentuh tangan pemuda yang bernama lengkap Kogami Shinya itu. "Kenapa kau tahu aku di sini?"

Kogami menghela nafas lalu duduk di hadapan Makishima. Tangannya yang besar itu langsung mengacak rambut Makishima hingga berantakan. Pemuda berambut putih itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Di mata Kogami, wajah itu terlihat sangat imut. Masih tidak percaya kalau pemuda yang memiliki warna _psycho-pass_ yang sebening kristal itu adalah orang yang telah mengambil banyak nyawa manusia. Dua tahun yang lalu memang, tapi apa mungkin manusia bisa berubah secepat itu?

"Aku mencarimu di rumah tadi. Tapi kau tidak ada." Tangan Kogami menyentuh leher Makishima. "Ternyata kau ada di sini." Perlahan dia membawa pemuda itu ke pelukannya.

Makishima tersenyum manis lalu membalas pelukan Kogami tak kalah erat. "Kau merindukanku, ya?" Lalu dia tertawa imut. "Aku sangat suka di sini. Aku merasa seperti berada di surga walaupun di sini gelap, Shinya."

Kogami hanya diam mendengarkan Makishima. Pemuda itu masih terus tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas paha Kogami—menyamankan diri di sana. Makishima terus menatap wajah Kogami dan pemuda itu mengerti maksudnya—Makishima penasaran pada anak bernama Kamui Kirito yang selama ini dipantau oleh Kogami.

"Kamui sudah—" Kogami berhenti berkata saat Makishima menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

Makishima hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menatap langit. "Dia sudah berjuang. Semoga dia tenang di surga."

Menggangguk pelan menyetujui perkataan Makishima, Kogami pun ikut melihat ke arah langit malam. Dua menit lagi menuju tahun baru, Makishima mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan untuk Kogami. Pertanyaan yang dia sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Shinya?"

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Tatapan penuh arti terlihat di mata Kogami. Pemuda dingin itu mengulas sebuah senyum tipis lalu berkata, "Kau sudah tahu jawabanku."

Dan bibir mereka bertemu setelahnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan yang Kogami berikan pada Makishima yang sangat manja padanya itu. Satu kecupan lagi di dahi dan wajah Makishima merona.

Tiga puluh detik lagi sebelum tahun berganti. Makishima melontarkan satu pertanyaan lagi.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, bukan? Meskipun harus ke neraka?"

Kogami masih tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Ya. Kita akan selalu bersama meskipun harus ke neraka."

Si rambut putih itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang tanpa ragu itu. Lagi, dipeluknya tubuh yang lebih kekar itu dengan erat.

"Selamat tahun baru, Shinya. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Selamat tahun baru juga, Shougo. Kau adalah surgaku."

Angin malam masih terus berhembus. Bintang-bintang di langit masih setia pada konstelasi yang sama. Walaupun tanpa kembang api yang menghiasi langit tahun baru itu, langit tetap indah dengan sendirinya. Membentuk sebuah surga sendiri untuk mereka berdua. Surga untuk Makishima dan Kogami.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

_I'm back~_

Karena banyak yang pengen ShinyaShougo lagi, jadi saya bikin xD /plak

Dan cuma drabble—karena otak ini tak sanggup berpikir panjang(?)

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU, _HAPPY NEW YEAR~_

Upload siang karena takut malam gak ada sinyal :'

Berdoa aja di tahun baru ini saya lebih productif bikin fanfic, AMIN~

Udah gitu aja(?)

_Mind to Review?_


End file.
